xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nauriel Amell (Earth-314150)
For the mainstream character see: Crystal Summers, or see alternate reality versions. Nauriel Amell (b. April 15, TA 2997) is an Esgarothian witch and the Elven Queen of the Woodland Realm. She is the daughter of Scott and Jean Amell. She is married to Legolas Thranduilion, the Elvenking, and has one son; Calad Legolasion. Nauriel is a member of the House Amell of Esgaroth. 'History' : "It is our fight. It will not end here. With every victory this evil will grow. If your father has his way, we will do nothing. We will hide within our walls, live our lives away from the light and let darkness descend. Are we not part of this world? Tell me, meleth nîn, when did we let evil become stronger than us?" :: −'Nauriel Amell' Early Years Meeting Legolas Greenleaf Later, Thranduil confronts Nauriel, telling her that she must drive the Giant Spiders out of Mirkwood. She explains that new spiders continually enter the kingdom after the previous ones were wiped out. She suggests sorties to destroy the spiders' source outside the kingdom's boundaries near Dol Guldur, but this idea is quickly dismissed by Thranduil. When she asks what will happen to other lands after the spiders are driven from Mirkwood, Thranduil says that the other lands are not his concern. He mentions then that Legolas has grown fond of her but that she should not give him hope where there is none, because Thranduil would not allow his son to pledge to her being she is a "lowly" mortal. Battle of Helm's Deep Battle of the Pelennor Fields After the end of the War of the Ring, Nauriel and Legolas returned to Mirkwood, now renamed Greenwood, where they married in the year TA 3019. As a result, Nauriel was made Lady of the Woodland Realm. On August 20 in the year TA 3019, she gave birth to their son, Calad, the Elven Prince. Shortly after, Legolas was made King of the Woodland Realm, and Nauriel became its queen. 'Powers' Powers as a Witch 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Nauriel is one of the most intelligent beings in Arda. It is also one of her biggest assets in battle. Master Archer: Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Nauriel is fluent in many languages including Westron, Sindarin, Khuzdul. Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' Nauriel is emotionally driven, involving herself completely in the heartache and needs of those around her. Placing her whole heart in the affairs of others, as well as bearing her own heartache, she was often easily reduced to tears as a child. According to Zacha, Nauriel largely prevented their family from falling apart and took on many responsibilities to the point where she filled the void left by their mother. As such, Nauriel has a maternal personality and often acted as a motherly figure to her siblings and other young villagers in Esgaroth. According to Legolas, she is an optimist. She has a soft spot for children. She has stated that she helped deliver many babies in the village, and often gave portions of her food to the children. Nauriel is very caring and compassionate, and is often marked by a fierce determination to aid others. She stated herself that she would never turn away from people who need her help. 'Equipment' Weapons Sais: Bow: 'Transportations' Category:Sindars Category:Married Characters Category:Witches Category:Grey family Category:Summers family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield generation Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Aries (sign) Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-314150 Characters Category:Twins Category:Royalty Category:Nobility